Halloween Hi-jinx
by Singing Bella
Summary: How the gang spends there Halloween! Happy Halloween! Minor horror but still rated t! There may be sequel chapters but not so sure


**Halloween Hi-jinx **

**Me: Hey guys this is just a fun Halloween story **

**Yuki: It's just what happened for our Halloween things **

**Mariko: Like the scary movie from the other day that we watched at school, fall festival, and the things we did Halloween night **

**So enjoy! All told in the PRGZ Pov**

**Yuki's POV**

"Hey girls you ready for the movie tonight?" I asked them we were at Mariko's house because it was the closest to the school

"W-why am I going?" Miyako asked

Kaoru and Mariko smirked then hugged "Don't you wanna hold on to Katashi." They said and she blushed and the rest of us laughed just then the door bell rang and we went to open it and saw our boyfriends who kissed us

"So you girls ready for the scares of your lives?" Eiji and Hideki asked

"Ya!" Mariko, Yuko, Kaoru, and I cheered and looked at Momoko and Miyako.

"Were in I guess." They said.

We grabbed our blankets and pillows and put them in our bags then headed for the school we were there by 5:45 and the movie doesn't start until 6 so we found a spot by the door and sat next to each other it went Hideki, Mariko, Yuko, Mamoru, Akihiro, Me, Miyako, Katashi, Kyo, Momoko, Kaoru, and Eiji. We set down one of our few blankets and put the pillows behind us with the other on top of us. Mamoru took a picture of us and just before the movie started I noticed all the guys put their arms around us then I looked around the room and saw my friend Misaki she has purple hair and brown eyes and Yuko waved for her to come and sit between Mariko and Yuko and she did then we started watching the movie. About thirty minutes in the movie **(Not accurate I know just deal with it!) **It was starting to get scary Misaki was snuggling into Yuko like I was to Akihiro and when the girl got sucked into the darkness

"AHHHH!" the whole room screamed I was almost about to jump into Akihiro's lap so I could tell he was enjoying this and it went like that for the next two hours we everyone screaming

As soon as it was over I went over to Akihiro "Sorry if I screamed in your ear." I told him

"No worries I'm used to your cousins sonic scream." He said and kissed my check as we re-grouped with the others near when the exit from the gym was and as we were walking down the steps I looked up and saw one of the teachers dressed like the lady and jumped a bit and other others looked over there Katashi and Miyako ran screaming out and the rest of us walked out and while we were waiting for some of our other friends we were chatting.

"Why would you do that?" I screeched about the teacher then you here a bunch a screaming and saw a girl from my second "Did she scare you guys?" I asked

"Yes!" She yelled

"That's so mean!" Miyako yelled

"Well you're still going through the haunted house tomorrow." Kaoru said as the boys came over to us and we started walking out talking and complaining when we got to Mariko's our boyfriends kissed us and left and we walked into Mariko's room

"So who are you girls 'marrying' tomorrow?" Momoko asked

"If the boys ask we get married to them." Everyone but Mariko and Yuko said and they shook their heads

"If they don't ask us were getting married." Mariko and Yuko said holding hands in the air

"Hell if Eiji thinks I'm marrying him he better get down one knee." Kaoru said

"I hear that!" We said

"So Mari who's proposing if our boyfriends don't?" Yuko questioned her

"I guess I will." She said and for a couple more hours we talked before we went to sleep

**Mariko's POV next day**

"Alright people are things set up?" One of the teachers running this asked

"Hai!" We replied

"Good!" She said "We start in a half hour!" She said I was with Water polo with Yuko and Yuki they were having a cupcake eating contest once we knew they we ok we headed to the other clubs we are helping and once we made sure they were all set up the festival started and we went to our clubs were in for the festival. I was with Art for about an hour during that hour I saw Momoko, Kyo, Miyako, Katashi, Yuki, and Akihiro all get married so just Kaoru, Yuko and I. Then I saw Hideki, Eiji, and Mamoru up by the stage I looked over to Yuko who was at French clubs stand and Kaoru who was at soccer clubs stand all look wide eye at me.

Then Eiji grabbed a microphone "Attention everyone this song is for three very special girls to us." He said and pointed to us "Kaoru, Mariko, and Yuko this song is for you girls." He said and Bruno Mars' I wanna marry you played and the each came to us and got down on one knee as the song ended Yuko's face was redder than Kyo's eyes, Kaoru glared at Eiji, while I just stared at Hideki. "So will you girls?" They all asked and the crowd was chanting say yes which reluctantly we did and we got married at the Hawaiian booth later like 50 minutes before the festival was over we decided to go to the haunted maze once we got to the line

"I'm screaming in everyone who tries to scares me ears." Yuko said because they told us we couldn't hit them

"Alright you guys ready." they asked holding the door we nodded "Okay with twelve of you well give you a bit longer to get in if you're not in within 10 second you have to stay out here ready GO!" He said and pushed us all in Miyako went first and you could hear her screams so Yuko and Momoko went after her they you could hear them scream as well and we decided to catch up to them and we were also screaming a bit as well once we got out I saw Yuko on her knee's on the brink of tears clutching her heart trying to slow her breathing

"Damn they got you good." Mamoru said helping her up I turned around and saw Yuki with Akihiro holding each other and one of the guys in the mask came up behind her and tapped her shoulder

"Ah!" She screamed when she turned around we went through the rest of the festival and cleaned but while Yuko and I were talking one of the presidents of French club came behind her and grabbed her shoulders with the fake witch fingers

"Hey." She said before she turned around and I started cracking up

**Yuko's POV one week later Halloween night **

It was Halloween night and today the girls we at my house getting dressed we decided instead of buying costumes we asked the professor if we could just wear our uniforms and he said yes so we just transformed and were going around as the PPGZ, PRGZ, RRBZ, and HRBZ and they asked us to come to the fair so might as well.

When we arrived there Buttercup, Butch, Kim, Kevin, Rika, Raze, Blitz and I decided to go in the Haunted fire house while the others went and got candy we waited and talked about things and took a few pictures then we got to the fount and gave them our tickets and we went in and had some people with us it was two young boys around 8 and 10 there mom and grandma **(People I actually met and went in the thing with them) **

The guy told us to come over "Ok so this is the haunted fire house so there was a car crash and the victims were hit with hazards materials so we decided to wash them off now you can go to the caution line but not beyond it." He said and we walked over "And I would like to give a shout out to our town's hero's right here with us." He said and pointed to us then some firemen picked some people who were lying on the ground and took them to the tent and then the fire engine honked and surprised me and people in mask with chainsaws and scythes came out trying to scare us

"NO!" I screamed to them "Not scary." I said and Blitz was a little freaked out and we started walking over to the house part of it and I saw a little boy crying I touched his shoulder and he flinched "Hey it's okay they aren't gonna hurt you they can't do anything." I said trying to calm him down but he still left anyways then the rest of us went to where the entrance is and someone hiding in the trash area tried to scare us but didn't work and we went inside it had 'bloody' hand prints and help written on the wall and I grabbed Blitz had as we went down the stairs

"Ok go in and around the table." the guy said and we went in

"GET OUT!" One of the people screamed making Kim and Kevin jump because they didn't see her then we went to the next room and a bunch of doctors we saying touch his hand he's dead! And I saw the other girls freaking out and I looked down and saw the guy trying to grab our legs so I stayed out of reach and touched his hand a few moments later he came up and the girls were screaming get out the rest of the maze was about the same and one of the guys when I left the room I was like Sup? And he nodded then when we got out I was the only one not scared

"They did a horrible job if I didn't get scared." I said and we met the others by the stage for the little dance they want the PPGZ and PRGZ to do

"Was it scary?" Brick asked

"No." I said

"Yes!" The others said

"You saw everyone first huh?" Brick asked

"Yeah." I said

"Alright everyone were gonna have some special guest up here doing the cupid dance ladies and gentlemen please welcome the girls who save our lovely town the PPGZ and PRGZ!" The dj said and we got the stage "Now anyone else who knows this dance can dance around the stage." He said and started playing cupid shuffle as a little joke Kim, Rika and I started hovering above the stage a few feet and did the dance

**Alright that's it happy Halloween and may you all have a good scare **

**All based on real events except any anime character type thing like flying and the costume I was really dressed as Sayaka from AKB0048 when she's getting Mimori to be less girly**


End file.
